The present invention relates to a rotary printing machine, comprised of a cylindrical stencil which is connected to an end ring at each end. At least one frame is provided and carries a supporting body. Rollers are mounted on the supporting body. The rollers engage the end ring or rings on the circular surfaces which face towards the stencil.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the design of such devices, especially with stencils having a large circumference i.e. stencil circumferences that may be more than 1 m or even 3 m. At the same time the mounting and demounting of the stencil may be done in a fast and simple way.
According to the invention the supporting body has radially diverging arms extending from a common center element. The rollers are mounted at the extremities of the arms and at least one of the rollers is movable from its operating position in order to release the end ring.